Jar of Hearts
Jar of Hearts to piosenka z dwudziestego odcinka sezonu drugiego, Prom Queen. Jest śpiewana przez Rachel Berry. Rachel śpiewa tę piosenkę do wolnego tańca na balu. Uwaga skupia się wokół całego balu, jednak największy wpływ wywiera ona na Finna. Wydaje się, że Rachel kieruje piosenkę do niego, przez co chłopak najwyrażniej czuje się zraniony. Tekst piosenki i tłumaczenie Rachel: No, I can't take one more step towards you | Przy twym boku 'Cause all that's waiting is regret | Czeka mnie tylko pusty żal And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore? | Już nie jestem twym wiernym cieniem You lost the love I loved the most | Straciłeś uwielbiane przez mnie uczucie I learned to live half alive | Nauczyłam się żyć, bez kawałka duszy And now you want me one more time | A ty znowu chcesz powtarzać tą historię? And who do you think you are? | Za kogo ty się uważasz? Runnin' 'round leaving scars | Gdy tylko się pojawiasz, sprawiasz mi ból Collecting your jar of hearts | Kolekcjonujesz serca And tearing love apart | Bawiąc się miłością You're gonna catch a cold | Nabawisz się choroby From the ice inside your soul | Od chłodu twej duszy So don't come back for me | Nie wracaj do mnie, nie Who do you think you are? | Za kogo ty się uważasz? I hear you're asking all around | Słyszałam If I am anywhere to be found | Że się o mnie wypytujesz I have grown too strong '''| Ale ja już nabrałam siły '''To ever fall back in your arms | By do ciebie nie wrócić I learned to live half alive | Nauczyłam się żyć, bez kawałka duszy And now you want me one more time | A ty znowu chcesz powtarzać tą historię? And who do you think you are? | Za kogo ty się uważasz? Runnin' 'round leaving scars | Gdy tylko się pojawiasz, sprawiasz mi ból Collecting your jar of hearts '''| Kolekcjonujesz serca '''And tearing love apart | Bawiąc się miłością You're gonna catch a cold | Nabawisz się choroby From the ice inside your soul | Od chłodu twej duszy So don't come back for me | Nie wracaj do mnie, nie Who do you think you are? | Za kogo ty się uważasz? It took so long just to feel alright | Tak długo zajęło, odzyskanie spokoju Remember how to put back the light in my eyes | Znowu żyję pełnią życia I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed | Chciałabym cię nigdy nie spotkać 'Cause you broke all your promises | Bo wszystko co mówiłeś okazało się kłamstwem And now you're back | A teraz znowu wracasz You don't get to get me back | Ale już mnie nie odzyskasz And who do you think you are? | Za kogo ty się uważasz? Runnin' 'round leaving scars '''| Gdy tylko się pojawiasz, sprawiasz mi ból '''Collecting your jar of hearts | Kolekcjonujesz serca And tearing love apart | Bawiąc się miłością You're gonna catch a cold | Nabawisz się choroby From the ice inside your soul | Od chłodu twej duszy So don't come back for me | Nie wracaj do mnie, nie Don't come back at all | Nie wracaj już nigdy And who do you think you are? | Za kogo ty się uważasz? Runnin' 'round leaving scars | Gdy tylko się pojawiasz, sprawiasz mi ból Collecting your jar of hearts | Kolekcjonujesz serca And tearing love apart | Bawiąc się miłością You're gonna catch a cold | Nabawisz się choroby From the ice inside your soul | Od chłodu twej duszy So don't come back for me | Nie wracaj do mnie, nie Don't come back at all | Nie wracaj już nigdy Who do you think you are? | Za kogo ty się uważasz? Who do you think you are? | Za kogo ty się uważasz? Who do you think you are? | Za kogo ty się uważasz? Galeria Tumblr mobbrmmIhB1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mobbrmmIhB1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mobbrmmIhB1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mobbrmmIhB1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mobbrmmIhB1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mobbrmmIhB1ra5gbxo1 250.gif S2E20 Jar Of Hearts.png JOHRachel4.jpg JOHRachel2.jpg JOHRachel.jpg JOHKlaine.jpg Jarofhearts.png 2LilyJOH.gif Filmy thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 px Kategoria:Piosenki Kategoria:Piosenki Sezon 2 Kategoria:Piosenki śpiewane przez Rachel Berry Kategoria:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Two Kategoria:Piosenki z odcinka Prom Queen